


he had all the privileges I hadn't

by johanna_elizabeth



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, actually really proud, my best work so far, they are so underrated, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanna_elizabeth/pseuds/johanna_elizabeth
Summary: After a huge fight between Zoe and Senne their friends take matters in their own hands.





	he had all the privileges I hadn't

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for grammar and time mistakes, but English is not my mothertongue. I tried my best so enjoy this :))

It's been more than 6 weeks, since she got in a huge fight with Senne. Ever since she slept on Janas couch and constantly complains about what an asshole he is. Zoe has been living with Senne for almost two years and she dared to say that he knows nearly everything about her. He knew how excited she was, when her boyfriend wanted to come to their apartment. 

But Senne behaved like a complete asshole, made unfunny comments and never gave her and Adam time alone. Even when they both went to Zoes room, he always found excuses to come in for a while. Zoe titled him 'The most annoying roommate.' 

Adam left after a few hours and after Zoe shut the door close, she angrily turned around. "What was that?" she asked Senne. "What?" he answered like he didn't know what he did. "Couldn't you leave us alone?" "Zoe...I'm...." She didn't want to hear a little sorry. She just couldn't. "You know what. Save it!" Her voice suddenly becomes harsher and louder. "I'm sick of this. I don't think I can live like this now. I'm going to live at Janas!" With that she grabbed her jacket and purse. She felt Sennes hand trying to reach hers, but she left without turning around again. Jana came later to grab her things.

So 6 weeks after that, Senne is throwing a party. And Jana insists to go there. Zoe goes. Not because she isn't mad anymore, but she misses him. More than anything. More than she could imagine. Sometimes she saw him in public and catched herself when she looked longer at him than  friends normally do. She tries to talk it down. But even Adam noticed. When they went out to the park, Senne was there playing soccer with his friends. Zoe couldn't do another thing than just looking at him and eventually he made eye contact with her. The intensity of his eyes and the sadness in them catch her off guard and she stops in her tracks. Of course Adam noticed. When their ways part he just stands there, staing a little fact. "You're in love with him." Zoe furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes widen in shock. "No..." she trails off, trying to convince herself she is not. "Yes you are and I don't wanna be between you two. Goodbye Zoe." Without giving her the chance to reply he left her standing alone. 

They arrive a bit late at the party. A girl Zoe doesn't know opens the door and lets them in. Zoe looked around. The apartment haven't changed much. Pictures of her and her friend were still hanging on the wall. Her favorite book wasn't removed from the living room table and the paper with the jobs they need to do was still pinned on the fridge. All in all it seemed like she never left. She grabbed a non alcoholic drink and went back to her friends. 

"You remember that book you wanted to lent me?" Yasmina asked. Zoe nodded in agreement. "Can you grab it for me?" "Yeah sure." Zoe went to her room. When she closed the door she saw Senne standing there and looking trough. "What are you doing in here?" she asked curiously. "Yasmina..." he starts, but is interrupted by the sound of the key in doorlock. "NO!" Zoe screams realizing the plan her friends had. It was to late. The door was already closed.

Slowly she lets herself slid down the door. "This can't be true." Senne sits down next to her. "I had no idea. I promise." he said like he read her mind. "I behaved like an asshole. I'm sorry. I hope everything is alright with you and thi- Adam." he slowly starts. "We broke up." Zoe answers him with a cold voice. What happened next is the least Zoe expects. Senne embraces her and moves his hand up and down her back. "I never meant that this happenend..." he mumbled into her hair. "It's not only your fault.", Zoe said deciding to give him a hint. "He had a problem with our...well close relationship." 

Senne slowly lets go of her.  Zoe assumed he got the hint. "Also..." her voice breaks a little, "I can't be with someone when I already love someone else..." She lets the last words trail off. The tension between her and Senne seemed to grower thicker and thicker with every breath she took. "I was jealous." Senne starts, "I was jealous, because he had all the privileges I hadn't. He was allowed to kiss you and touch you whenever he wanted. If I had done that everyday you would see me as a creep. I thought maybe I could, I don't know, make him insecure. "

He looked at Zoe with a unsure look. "I just wanted to do the same." She bit he lower lip and looked him deep in the eyes, showing him that she was serious with what she said next. "Then do it." His eyes widen in shock realizing that maybe he was the one Zoe was talking about. He stands up and pulls her up with him. "What are you doi-" Senne silenced her mouth with his. She returns the kiss with an intensity that even shocked herself. Her arms are around Sennes neck, while his are laying on her waist. It becomes more heavier and passionate as time flies by. He lifts Zoe up and without interrupting the kiss they lay down on her bed.

When they need air again they are facing each other. The noses are nearly touching. Senne puts a string of Zoes hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. "Do you mind if I stay over in your room tonight?" he asks quietly. "As long as we build a border between us." she jokes. Senne poked her into her waist what made Zoe laugh. "Of course you can!" she says and kisses him long. They don't regognize, when their friends open the door again. It didn't matter anymore. What mattered was them being in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much, they are really underrated! 
> 
> Come talk with me on tumblr (myskamlove) !  
> Feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
